


Mission: Let's get my boyfriend back

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Hell, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sabrina and the Fright Club ventures on their first mission: getting Nick back from Hell





	Mission: Let's get my boyfriend back

Hell has been…_hell_ \- no pun intended.

When Sabrina had decided of the Fright Club’s first official mission, she had only one thing in mind: getting her boyfriend back. She knew that descending into the underworld wouldn’t be a piece of cake, and that it might get them all killed, but she was willing to try and assume the costs.

After all, they say love makes you do crazy things.

Upon brainstorming, going down prepared and well informed seemed to be the best option, so Sabrina went to the Academy’s library in hopes to find some documents on the subject but there was only so little books that talked about Hell. All she gathered was that there was four parts to the underworld: the Hell of the Damned, the Purgatory, the Limbo of the Fathers or Patriarchs, and the Limbo of the Infants.

Which part was Nicholas at? That was a good questionthat, alas, no one could enlighten them on. No one beside Lilith.

The latter had promised Sabrina that he’d be taken good care of, that she’d keep him in a _safe_ place. But, safe could mean a lot of things. Did she mean safe for _him_, or safe for everyone else?

She most likely had stayed brief so Sabrina couldn’t find her way to him and revoke the spell. After all, the half-witch’s boyfriend was Lucifer’s prison vessel, she could take any chances.

“My bet is on the Purgatory,” Harvey suggested as they sat in Sabrina’s bedroom. “According to one of the books you brought, the Purgatory is a temporal punishment for sin, and the cleansing from the attachment to sin.”

Sabrina nodded, Harvey’s theory made sense. She stood from her bed and went to fetch the book Harvey was talking about, reading the spine of each books of the pile of stacked book hidden in her closet. She brought it to her bed and leafed through the content until she found the right page.

“There are nine levels in the Purgatory and they are separated in two parts,” she read out loud. “The first two levels, also called the Ante-Purgatory, are reserved for people with stubbornness and for the repentful, and the next seven levels are reserved for sinners of the seven deadly sins: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. Getting entry to the Purgatory won’t be easy. Each terraces - commonly called levels - are guarded by a guardian and, to have access inside, you need to be _allowed_ access at the gate. Needless to say, they don’t give access to random visitors and I’m a hundred percent certain that Lilith has warned them about me.”

“Where is Nick, though?” Roz asked, speaking for everybody.

The blonde bit her lip. “If we follow that pyramid levels, Lucifer, therefore, Nick’s body, should be in the final terrace.”

“Sabrina, why do I have a feeling that there’s something you’re not telling us?”

“The final terrace is a frozen wasteland occupied by history’s greatest traitors like Judas. Its betrayers are frozen in a lake of ice for eternity.”

“You mean that Nick is-”

She nodded, unable to bear hearing the end of Theo’s sentence. “If what the book say is true…”

Ambrose had said that the sleeping spell he casted on Nick would carry on until Lilith put him in a, so called, safe place which meant that the warlock was probably awake. An image of Nick, frozen underwater and incapable to move flashed behind Sabrina’s eyes, his face filled with panic and terror while the red of his possessed irises stared at her.

A hand covered Sabrina’s shaking one, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up, meeting Roz’s dark irises. “We’ll find him, ‘Brina. We’ll bring him back from that literal hell.”

.

There’s a cage, Sabrina found out. She read it in a book hidden far far away in the forbidden, locked part of the library of the Academy. Her father’s journals were inaccessible to the students, but these more totally prohibited to be pulled from their shelves. They were attached to a chain and no keys - nor pliers - was capable of breaking its chain. Therefore, Sabrina had no choice but to read its content at the Academy’s library.

According to the book, there was a special part of Hell, designed by God to imprison Lucifer after he rebelled against Heaven. A cage. A cage situated in the furthest reaches of Hell - the Limbo.

Even though verifying the accuracy of the book wasn’t a possibility, Sabrina had a feeling that the book wasn’t placed there for no reasons. Clearly, the Dark Lord knew about its content and made sure no one would ever put their hands on the book. And, if the cage didn’t exist, how would this book be a menace?

“If I recapitulate, our bet to free your boyfriend is on this cage we aren’t certain that exists?” Theo said, making sure he had heard right. “This plan sounds…not safe. But, count me in!”

Roz furrowed her eyebrows. “How come no one know about this cage? I’m not not believing you, but don,t you think Lilith wouldn’t have suggested a flesh prison to keep Lucifer in if she the cage had existed. After all, isn’t she the ruler of Hell now?”

“We can never be sure of Lilith’s intentions. Last year, she lied to me and encouraged me to sign the Book of the Beast only so she could ascend to the throne alongside the Dark Lord,” Sabrina reminded them. “Nicholas is one of the most powerful warlock of his generation since my father. There is so many reasons why she could have wanted him out of her way.”

There was a knock on Sabrina’s door, causing her a small heart attack. Plotting a secret plan behind her aunts’s back was very stressful. She had never been so nervous to get caught before. Not even that one time where Nick had snuck in and stayed over.

“Sabrina? I made cookies. Why is your door locked?”

“Is it?” she asked, playing coy. The blonde raised to her feet, unlocking the door to her aunt Hilda. “It must’ve locked itself by accident.”

Hilda presented the plate of cookies to her niece, catching sight of Rosalind, Theo and Harvey in the back. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company over.” She waved at them, a content smile on her lips. “I’ll go fetch you some more cookies. Would you kids like some milk?”

.

Sabrina was a bit stressed upon performing the spell that would open the portal that would lead them to Hell. The first and last time Sabrina went to Hell, Mrs. Wardwell- _Lilith_ had been there to guide her through it, but, this time, she was on her own with no one to intervene if anything goes wrong.

The gates opened and Sabrina held her breath.

Going through the mortal Limbo had been a chilling experience. There was fog and trees everywhere and she could barely see where she was going. Piercing screams, crying babies and…animal grunts and growls were echoing. The soul eater. A shiver ran down her back.

Descending down the Purgatory was going to be much scarier than the mortal Limbo. For starter, mortals were inoffensive compared to all the creatures and evil people that were caught in the Purgatory.

So many things could go wrong in this mission. So, _so_ many…

“Ready?” Sabrina asked, straightening her shoulders the way her aunt Zelda did to appear strong during moments of weakness.

_For Nick_, Sabrina repeated herself.

Roz glanced at Theo and then Harvey who nodded. “Ready,” she responded.

.

Drained of energy, Sabrina fell to the ground, the iced prison Nick was confined in exploding into chips of ice. Harvey shielded Roz’s face from the shards of ice as Theo curled up to protecting himself.

“Everybody okay?” Harvey asked, brushing ice chips from his brown jacket, doing the same to Roz’s. He searched for his girlfriend’s and she nodded.

“I’m good,” Theo responded, slowly uncovering his face. “I’m good.” He was slightly breathless, a bit shaken by what happened.

A light dust of snow started to fall from the pitless sky, an aftermath of the ice explosion.

“Theo, your cheek,” Harvey pointed, seeing a line of blood dripping.

The petite boy brought his hand to his face, feeling wetness under it. He shrugged and wiped it on his jeans. “It’s just a cut. I’ll survive. Where’s Sabrina?”

They all looked around, searching frantically for the young witch. Roz had seen her crumble to the ground near the lake when the ice exploded but she wasn’t on the lake’s edge anymore.

“ 'Brina?” Harvey called out.

No response.

“She’s here!” Rosalind informed, pointing at Sabrina who was crouched on the ground near some massive spikes of ice.

“Nick, Nick, wake up,” she demanded, cradling the warlock’s face between her palms.

His skin and lips had lost some of its pigments from being caught in ice for so long.

The masquerade ball attire he wore when Lilith took him had been torn to shreds, some parts of the victorian jacket either ripped or completely missing, making Sabrina’s imagination go wild about the terrible things that must’ve happened to him for the clothing to be in this state. Lilith had promised he’d be kept safe, this was _not_ safe.

The jacket’s collar was open, a part of his chest was peaking out, the skin beginning to tear and peel, probably caused by Lucifer’s attempts to damage his vessel and escape - or simply the cold.

“_Nicholas_.” Her voice had gotten more desperate, begging the boy to open his eyes.

Footsteps came from behind her but Sabrina’s eyes remained on Nick, still clinging to the warlock’s limp body. “Sabrina?” Roz’s voice said gently.

“Roz, he’s not-” Her voice broke, tears welling in her dark eyes.

She kneeled, joining her best friend. “He’s alive,” the brunette confirmed, checking for Nick’s pulse. It was faint, but it was there. His body was freezing cold from the icy temperature of the lake and the ice he was confined and frozen in.

A few seconds later, Harvey and Theo joined them, careful to not slip and hurt himself on a shard of ice. “Is he okay?” he asked, feeling uneasy at the sight of the unconscious boy on the ground, a vague souvenir of his brother’s lifeless body in the mine flashing before his eyes.

Although they weren’t together anymore, he still cared a lot about Sabrina and hated to see her hurting. Especially when he knew there was nothing he could do to take her pain away. It was difficult to watch.

Roz nodded. “He’s alive,” she repeated to her boyfriend. “But I’m afraid we’ll have to carry him to the gates.”

Harvey made an annoyed face, knowing he’ll have to do the carrying, but nodded.

“I’ll help you.” Theo stepped forward, volunteering.

Roz glanced around, the stillness worrying her. “We must get out of here before someone notice what we did.”

.

“Aunt Hilda! Aunt Hilda!” Sabrina’s called frantically, a pinch of distress in her voice, as they hauled Nick inside the Spellmans’s Mortuary.

The short haired woman hurried to her niece, a spatula in one hand and flour all over her apron. She was about to ask if she wanted some freshly out of the over cookies when her eyes landed on the unconscious warlock in Harvey’s arms: Nicholas Scratch. _Oh no_.

“Aunt Hilda, we need your help,” the half-witch said.

As much as Hilda wanted to question Sabrina on how she got Nick out of Hell, she had more pressing matters to take care of. “Let’s go to the mortuary. Harvey, put him on the table. I’ll go get my stuff.” She exited the kitchen as Sabrina showed Harvey the way. “Sweet Lord, what did you kids do…” the woman mumbled to herself.

Getting Nick out of Hell was a dangerous mission and Hilda was afraid of what Sabrina and her friends had done. She could understand the reasoning behind her act, but freeing Nick’s body from Lucifer could lead to some terrible consequences.

Sabrina pushed the door of the mortuary, the chill temperature hitting their faces as they walked in. By luck, there was no corpse in today - or else it would’ve scared the hell out of Sabrina’s friends.

“Here,” she instructed to Harvey.

He deposed Nick on the metal table where Ambrose usually emptied the organs from the bodies and gave the corpses a makeover before the funerals. Seeing Nick there, on the table of the deads, gave Sabrina chills. If it weren’t from the slow rise and fall of his chest, he could pass as dead.

“Free the way, free the way,” Hilda demanded as she entered the room, her examination kit in hands.

Everyone stepped out of Hilda’s way, letting her get to Nick.

“I…is he going to be okay, Auntie?” Sabrina asked worriedly.

Hilda gave her a thin, uncertain smile. “I don’t know, darling. I’ll do what I can.”

Roz went to Sabrina’s side, giving her moral support. 

Having heard the calls and commotion coming from the entrance, Zelda had followed the noises, the scene unraveling before her eyes having her praise the false God that she was dreaming - or, more accurately, having a _nightmare_.

What was Nicholas Scratch’s body doing in their mortuary when he should be locked in Hell?

“_Sabrina_.” Zelda’s tone was autoritary yet oddly calm which wasn’t good for Sabrina. She was in big trouble. “May I have a word with you?”

.

“What in Lilith’s Hell were you thinking? Have you completely lost your mind? You put everyone’s life in jeopardy when going there and removing Lucifer from Nicholas’s flesh prison,” Zelda cut in once the doors leading to the kitchen were slammed shut, furious yet relieve to have Sabrina home and alive from her clandestine mission.

While she recognized her wrong doings in this, Sabrina didn’t regret her action. Cert, going to the underworld - and trespassing - was a terribly dangerous mission and required a lot of magic to cross the barriers of the purgatory and putting Lucifer’s soul in his cage, but she’d do it all over again if it meant she’d get to have Nick back.

“I did it for Nick. He didn’t deserve to-”

“Nicholas _chose_ his faith. And why in Lilith’s name did you drag three mortals into this berserk plan? What if something irrevocable had happen to Rosalind, Theo or Harvey? What would we have told their parents? That their children _died_ _in Hell_?!” Zelda let out a dry laugh. “Your friends might be accepting of your dark side, but not everyone is as open as them. There is so little of our coven left, you want us to be burned at the stake like the old days? You can’t continue to act so recklessly without thinking of the possible consequences it’ll have on everybody, Sabrina. It’s not a time to be selfish, no matter how right your actions seems to you.”

She hadn’t thought of that.

Tommy’s death had caused Harvey’s father returned to his old drinking habits, incapable of handling the loss and utter sadness of losing a son. If it hadn’t been from Sabrina’s potion, his old man would probably still be downing whiskey until passing out. How would he cope if his other son passed away?

Reverend Walker had lost his mother and had to go through a tough change when his daughter had became blind. Thanks to Sabrina, Roz’s eyesight had returned, but what would he do without his daughter?

Mr. Putnam had lost his brother, Jesse, from a heart attack after difficult years of taking care of him. And, in a way, he also had to mourn his daughter. Suzie didn’t die, she transitioned to Theo, but the change had been a loss for him in way. What if he had to mourn Theo too?

“I…I’m sorry, Aunt Zee…”

“Where is Lucifer, now?”

“In his cage,” Sabrina replied confidently.

Zelda blinked. “His _cage_?” She scoffed, not believing her. “What cage are you talking about? The safest prison for him was Nicholas’s body.”

“Actually, it isn’t. God created this cage specifically for Lucifer after he betrayed his father and peers by killing a human. Breaking out from this cage is practically impossible.”

“_God_?” Zelda repeated. “Since when do we believe in him? This Catholic baptism must be getting to your head-”

“The cage exists, Auntie!” the teenager insisted.

“What if the spell didn’t work and he didn’t get to this supposed cage? What if it sent him elsewhere or, pray not, _liberated_ him?” Zelda took a drag of her cigarette to exhale some tension, feeling nauseous at the idea of the Dark Lord being liberated.

When Lilith brought him to Hell, the Church of the Night had, by default, became the Church of Lilith which was a betrayal of his congregation and she didn’t wish to know what he’d do to the ones who had followed Lilith.

“Lucifer is in the cage-”

“_What if he isn’t?_ We have to think of all the possibilities.” Zelda sighed from exhaustion and stress before gaining back composure. “Until we find out, I suspect we’ll be expecting a visit from Lilith and a visit to the hellish court for all the laws you violated during your clandestine escapade to the underworld. I hope for your own good that this cage exist.”

.

It took _hours_ before Nick did little as stirred from his deep sleep.

Hilda had concluded that no potions would be needed for the young warlock to wake up, only time. And lots of blankets. The ice he had been confined in had caused him a near hypothermia - which was very uncommon for witches and warlocks as they rarely ever get sick. You have to be in very, _very_ low temperature to get frostbites - let alone hypothermia.

They had brought Nick up to Sabrina’s room so he could lay comfortably until he wakes up and, as expected, Sabrina had stayed by his side the whole time, wanting to be there when he’ll wake up. Her aunties tried to get her to leave her bedroom, but the teenage girl refused to leave her boyfriend’s side or even eat a bite.

It was approaching 9pm when Sabrina’s eyelids were starting to feel heavy just as Nick peered his eyes open, slowly capable of make out a cast of light and blurred lines. He blinked, thankful for the dim light of…_Sabrina’s bedroom_. He clenched his fingers, gaining motion back.

He glanced around, eyes falling on the person he was wishing to see. Nick smiled. “Sabrina?” His voice was barely a whisper and hoarse from the lack of hydration, but she heard it.

“Nick!” She instinctively rose from her old wooden chair, the plaid that was on her lap slipping, and hurried to the waking warlock’s side, perching herself on the edge of her bed. “Nick, you’re awake…” Her lips turned into a smile, quivering a little as her eyes filled with water.

“Am I?” he asked, a bit confused from the sleeping spell and being 'asleep’ for so long.

Sabrina nodded, brushing a piece of hair away from his face, happy to notice that it had gotten some color back. “H-how are you feeling? Still cold?”

“Thirsty?”

Chuckling, Sabrina told him that she’ll go fetch him some water from her ensuite bathroom. She disappeared in her bathroom and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to get cold.

As he waited, he felt his whole body ache. His head too. Lucifer hadn’t been kind to him while trapped inside. His once Dark Lord had ruthlessly tormented his soul and had caused more damages than Nick was willing to admit. He had been tortured and abused, horrific images still flashing behind his eyes every times he closed them. Images of Sabrina’s beheaded body laying on the ground, his parents or imageless screams of distress and terrors from his loved ones.

Delicate footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Here. Drink up.” Sabrina helped him sit up on her bed and handed Nick the glass of water, behaving like the perfect caretaker.

“Thanks.” He took the glass and downed it, the cool liquid feeling heavenly as it passed down his throat.

“I should alert Aunt Hilda that you’re awake.”

Upon setting Nick up in Sabrina’s room, the petite woman had insisted that Sabrina warned her immediately when Nick would wake up, afraid that there would be severe psychological damages to his brain from the traumatic cohabitation.

“May I ask a favor, first?”

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, cautious but curious.

Nick set the empty glass on the nightstand and extended his hand in her direction. “You know how it’s difficult for me to show vulnerability and admit my weaknesses, but I really need to feel you close right now. I know I hurt you and broke your trust when we last saw each other but-”

Not letting him time to finish his sentence, Sabrina closed the space between them and pulled Nick in a hug. It took a few seconds for him to react, afraid that he was still in the lake, that Lucifer was playing with his mind and that she would vanish as soon as he’d touch her. He snaked his arms around his girlfriend’s small frame, pressing his face in her sweater.

She didn’t disappear.

Nick pressing impossibly closer to him. “I knew you’d come for me, Spellman,” he said as he embraced his girlfriend. “You _never_ do as asked.”

A small smirk formed on Sabrina’s lips.


End file.
